I Won't Forget
by karithekarbear
Summary: "I love you," he whispered. "Never forget that."


It was a sunny day, and the water sparkled like a thousand diamonds; Joe and I were out in the middle of the lake on a canoe, just talking. "Joe, you're such a dork," I said out of the blue. He looked at me as if I had just offered him marijuana. "And you are random," he replied. I laughed, but it wasn't lighthearted. "Demi, I've been wanting to tell you something…." "I need to tell you something," I said at the same time. We laughed at the awkwardness of the situation, and then Joe said, "You first." I wrung my hands nervously. "No, you first," I said, not wanting to ruin our perfect day. He laughed, and then became serious. "Demi, I'm in love with you," he said quietly. My heart leapt for joy, but I couldn't bring myself to tell him that I felt the same. "Oh God," I said. "What? You don't feel the same way, do you? Oh man, I'm sorry…." "Joe, shut up!" I grabbed his face and kissed him passionately. He pulled away. "Demi, that…. was amazing," he breathed. Tears fell down my face. "Demi? What's wrong?" "Oh God, Joe – I'm moving!" "What? Since when?" "My parents told me two days ago, I didn't want to tell you because we were going to spend today together, and I didn't want us to spend our last day together being depressed…." "You're leaving TOMORROW? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" "Joe, I didn't want to spend this day being sad! I just wanted to spend one more day with you, and I got the best day of my life," I said in tears. Joe clamped his jaw shut and began to row back to the shore.

Once we reached the shore, Joe got out of the canoe and pulled it up so it wouldn't float away. He took off his life jacket and walked to his car. "Joe, wait!" I called after him. He kept walking, not even bothering to answer me. I caught up to him and grasped his wrist. "Joe –" He spun to face me. "How could you wait this long to tell me? We could have spent more time together if you had told me sooner!" Tears spilled down my face, and I let go of him; I looked down at my feet and I heard Joe turn and walk away. I walked numbly after him, but I knew that by the time I reached him, he would be gone. His car started and he drove off, leaving me to find a way home by myself. I walked because my house wasn't that far, but it seemed like hours before I got there. When I reached home, I walked into my room and stood in the doorway, looking at the place that held the best memories for me. I didn't want to leave – this was my home, it always had been. I went to sleep wishing that there was a way that I could stay.

THE NEXT DAY

I woke up with a smile on my face before I remembered that I would be leaving today. My smile faded and I got out of bed numbly; I dressed in jeans and a white t-shirt – the clothes that I had picked out last night - before taking one last look around my room. "Demi!" my father called up to me. "Are you up? We need to get going!" "Yes, I'm up," I called back down to him. "Alright, well hurry up, we really need to go." I grabbed my cell phone and my MP3 player before heading downstairs. I was putting my hair into a ponytail when I stepped off the last stair and I walked into the living room to find my father drinking a cup of coffee. "I'm ready," I said. He looked up at me and nodded. "Ok, we'll be getting breakfast on the way. Do you want to get something at Starbucks, or do you want to get something from McDonald's?" "Starbucks is fine," I replied. "Ok, do you want to stop by Joe's place and say goodbye?" I shook my head. "No, it's best if we just go." My father gave me a sympathetic look. "Ok, if that's what you want," he replied. I nodded and my father stood up. "Alright, well, your mother is waiting, so let's go," he said while picking up his car keys. I turned to the door and walked out. I got into the car and my father started it up; we drove off to Starbucks and grabbed something to go before leaving our life in Baton Rouge behind.

10 YEARS LATER

It'd been ten years since I left Baton Rouge, and I was living in New York. There was a party tonight, and I was going – of course. "Demi," called my room – mate, Selena, "hurry up! The party starts in half an hour!" I rolled my eyes – she is so impatient. "Five minutes! Geez!" "You always take too long," she said, coming into the bathroom, where I was just finishing curling my hair. "You know I have to look my best," I murmured. I switched off my curler and turned to her. "Ok, I'm ready." "Finally," she sighed. I laughed and she walked out of the bathroom. I was about to follow her when I realized that I'd forgotten something – Joe's necklace. I opened my jewelry box and lifted the top holder to get it. I keep it there so no one else will find it. I closed my jewelry box and was about to put the necklace on when Selena came back in. "Oh, Joe's necklace. Of course you have to have that." Selena was the only person I'd told about Joe, and she thought it was ridiculous that I never called him to let him know where I was. I put the necklace on and we went out to her car. We drove to the party and it was already in full – swing when we got there. Selena got out of the car and went into the house to find her boyfriend. I got out and walked up the front steps; a few drunks greeted me. I walked into the house and went straight to one of the corners. I stood in the background and watched the people around me. I refused the many advances that were directed at me, and by the time a boy I didn't recognize came up to me, I was getting very frustrated. "Excuse me," he said, "do I know you?" "No, you don't, now leave me the fuck alone," I said in anger. He didn't go away. "No, I'm sure I know you. I'm sure of it…." I turned to the boy, about to tell him to go screw himself because he wasn't going to get any from me, and he straightened up. "Look, pal, I'm in no mood to play your stupid game of "do I know you" ok? So just leave me alone." He looked me up and down and his eyes rested just below my chin. He reached out and stroked Joe's necklace. He looked back up at me. "I knew it," he said quietly. "Knew what?" "It's you, Demi! Oh my gosh! I can't believe you're here – after all this time…." I stared at him, hard, trying to figure out why he recognized me. After a moment, I knew. "Joe! Oh my God, Joe! I can't believe it!" I leapt into his arms and he chuckled, wrapping me up in a warm hug.

Selena came up to us. "Who is this?" she asked. "Selena, this is Joe, Joe, this is Selena." Selena's eyes widened. "_The_ Joe?" I laughed. "Yes, _the_ Joe." Selena shook his hand. "Wow, I can't believe I'm finally meeting you. Demi has told me everything about you!" Joe looked at me. Selena caught the exchange of looks and said, "Well, I suppose I should leave you guys to catch up!" She walked off and Joe took my hand, leading me outside. We walked to the park nearby and sat on one of the benches. "Why didn't you call me? All this time I thought that maybe you died or something," he said, hurt evident in his voice. "I thought that after that day, you wouldn't want to hear from me," I said plainly. Joe shook his head. "Demi, I _needed _to hear from you – it wasn't a question of wanting to or not. I didn't know who I was without you." I laid my head on his shoulder. "Well, I'm here now so you should know exactly who you are," I said with a smile. "Who?" he asked, clearly confused. "My best friend, silly," I replied. He wrapped his arms around me. "And you are mine," he said. My smile faltered slightly. I didn't want to just be Joe's best friend. I wanted him to love me. I knew that it wouldn't be possible – at least not for a while – because we had to rebuild our friendship, but I could still dream. Joe and I stood up from the bench and walked back to the party.

We lost track of each other for a little while, and when I found him again, he was kissing the school whore. Joe opened his eyes just in time to see me turn and run out the door. I ran out to the sidewalk and ran towards my apartment. I heard footsteps behind me and prayed that it wasn't Joe. I didn't need him to see me like this. "Demi!" Of course it had to be him. "Demi, wait!" I kept running, but he caught up to me within a few minutes. He grasped my wrist and pulled me to a stop. "Joe, let go! I'm going home!" "Demi, why are you crying? Is it because I kissed that girl?" I kept silent. "Demi, please answer me. Look, if it is because I kissed her, that meant nothing!" "Sure, sure – whatever you say, Joe." I said sarcastically. "Demi, don't. Don't ruin this." "Ruin what, Joe? Ruin our friendship? There isn't anything to ruin!" Joe took my face in his hands and kissed me.

After a moment, I pulled away from him. "Joe, what –" He kissed me again, and then pulled away. "I love you," he whispered. "Never forget that." Raindrops fell on my face, washing away any doubt that I had before. "I won't forget. And I love you too," I replied.


End file.
